


Hopeless Love

by mooonynight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, F/M, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock Drag Queen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: John é um homem conservador, que vive negando a própria bissexualidade e acaba por se apaixonar pela drag queen mais famosa de Londres, Sherrly Holmes, cuja sua filha adolescente Rosie é fã de carteirinha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá :)  
> Essa fic foi uma ideia que tive após, um prompt que li em um grupo no Facebook e resolvi continuar.  
> Queria dedicar essa fic para ás meninas mais maravilhosas do mundo, do melhor grupo ever.  
> Maria obrigada por ter tido essa iluminação maravilhosa.  
> Essa fic é meio polêmica, então por favor feche á aba se você é sensivel há alguns assuntos tratados aqui.<3

**Hopeless Love**

John Watson era um homem normal. Normal na medida do possível. Médico veterano de guerra, invalidado no Afeganistão com um tiro no ombro esquerdo e tinha muito orgulho da sua cicatriz tinha servido com o seu dever para com a rainha, para com a Inglaterra e para com Deus. Era um homem extremamente temente á Nosso Senhor, e não se orgulhava de algumas coisas que havia feito durante os anos que passara no deserto lutando por seu país. Na época em que começara a servir tinha acabado de ficar noiva de Mary Morstan uma enfermeira, sua vizinha que cantava no coral da igreja, ele havia sido o primeiro homem dela. Quando John descobriu que serviria por quase ano, sempre que ele e Mary podiam fugiam para um hotelzinho barato para fazer sexo, por ela não ter muita experiência era tudo monótono e isso irritava John, já que ás meninas com quem saíra antes da noiva, eram um pouco mais liberais. Durante os meses no deserto afegão e sem mulheres, o rapaz tivera que satisfazer suas necessidades com os soldados e até com o capitão tinha se afeiçoado a ele, obvio que não era gay. Mas era homem e não podia resistir ás suas necessidades carnais, e até que ele estava começando a gostar do capitão também, era um homem bonito. Depois que saía da tenda do superior, John se recolhia a sua própria tenda e rezava na esperança que Deus, o perdoasse por ter cometido tão terrível pecado.

Sempre que voltava á Londres, voltava á sua vida normal. Casou-se com Mary, ela era uma mulher perfeita, recatada e boa esposa. O sexo continuava o mesmo. Às vezes John, se pegava com saudade do capitão e se masturbava ou fazia sexo anal com a esposa pensando no homem ou com saudades de Sebastian Moran, um de seus companheiros de tenda que fazia John delirar só de pensar em ter o loiro dentro de si novamente, não ia negar que amava a sensação do pênis grande de Sebastian dentro dele, especialmente quando o outro era um pouco mais bruto e lhe puxava os cabelos o fazendo gritar por mais. Mais uma volta para o Afeganistão e ele estava contando os dias. Não se sentia nenhum um pouco culpado em deixar á esposa grávida sozinha na casa de seus sogros. Retornou á Londres, logo após o tiro e á tempo de ver sua filha Rosie na nascer amenina era o orgulha da sua vida, Mary tinha morrido no parto devido á uma pré-eclâmpsia. Às vezes saía para encontrar Sebastian e quando voltava para casa se convencia que era só uma fraqueza que Deus ia lhe perdoar.

Criar Rosie não havia sido nada fácil, a menina não lhe permitia ter namoradas porque nenhuma era o suficiente para ele. John tentou criar Rosie dentro da moral cristã, porém, a menina era uma “pessoa do mundo” embora fossem a igreja todos os domingos. John deixava passar, não trancaria Rosie em casa ele sabia que seria bem pior, lembrava-se disso por causa de Harriet sua irmã, que era lésbica, mas nem Rosie sabia da existência da tia. Tinha sido uma vergonha descobrir que sua irmã se deitava com outras mulheres, ele rezou muitas noites por Harry, sem efeito.

O que mais incomodava John em Rosie era o fato que ela era fã de carteirinha de pessoas assumidamente homossexuais. Uma em especial, Sherlly Bee a _drag queen_ mais famosa da cidade de Londres. O médico odiava ver posts da drag espalhados pelo quarto de sua filha, odiava aqueles olhos multicoloridos cobertos de maquiagem preta, ou preta com amarela o encarando com um meio sorriso. A foto que com certeza mais odiava era a que Sherlly estava vestida de abelhinha, com salto alto, meias listradas, um vestido listrado e espartilho preto com anteninhas soltando beijinho para a câmera. Era o motivo de todos os seus pesadelos.

O sonho durava até o despertador tocar no domingo de manhã e John levantar para ir á igreja assistir á missa e se dizer escandalizado com o comportamento de Sherlly, que na noite passada havia feito um _strip_ em uma boate.


End file.
